1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of tamping at least two adjacent sleepers of a track by means of at least two tamping units arranged one following the other in a longitudinal machine direction or working direction and designed to be lowered independently of one another, having inner tamping tines provided for immersion into the same sleeper crib as well as outer tamping tines provided for immersion into a sleeper crib singly.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to WO 2011023257 A2, both tamping units provided for tamping a track can be lowered jointly for simultaneous tamping of two adjacent sleepers. If a track obstacle is present, it is also possible to employ only one of the two tamping units, as required, in order to be able to tamp at least a single sleeper in this special situation.